<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Escape by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789454">No Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Picard leaves her with Beverly, Lily tries to make sense of everything that is happening.</p><p>First Contact missing scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Crusher &amp; Lily Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle, Ladies Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org">ladiesbingo</a> for the prompt There is no escape.</p><p>Also doubles as entry for a fandom battle over at <a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org">Froday Flash Fiction Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>Lily smiled at the Doctor, Beverly. She had been nothing but kind to her, even when she had been fighting her tooth and nail because she had no idea what was going on. </p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. This entire thing is just so much, you know."</p><p>And it was. She had thought that today would be an important day, flying the Phoenix for the first time and all that. But then the Borg had come and bombed the settlement. Trying to get to the Phoenix, to protect it, she had found her team, her friends dead. There had been no time to mourn them though, as the strangers had come right after.</p><p>The strangers that she now knew had saved her life. Beverly had saved her life. She hadn't been particularly grateful at the time, but then, waking up in a strange place, with people yanking her around and shoving her into something resembling air ducts wasn't something she looked very kindly onto. </p><p>Now she of course knew that that had also been to save her life. When she crawled away on her own, she had never imagined that she would stumble upon Picard, that she would learn she was on a spaceship orbiting Earth the hard way and that all of them would be hunted by a force that seemed to frighten the hell out of everyone here.</p><p>When Picard had left her with the bridge crew, she wasn't sure what to do and it turned out that nobody really had an idea what to do with her either, so she basically just stayed with Beverly, who had been the one to answer her questions and explain how things worked around here. She had left her alone for a little, to talk to others on the bridge but now she had returned to her side. After Lily made the admission that she had no idea whether she was okay, Beverly smiled back</p><p>"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. I was trying to save your life and now…"</p><p>She trailed off, just to have a defeated, hollow voice behind her finish her sentence.</p><p>"Now you're just going to die here with the rest of us."</p><p>It was one of the crew members that had come back from the patrols, injured and generally demotivated. Beverly reprimanded her immediately and she moved along, but Lily was grateful to be told the truth. Picard had been nothing but candid but he also had been too preoccupied with whatever he was doing to tell her much of anything.</p><p>"She's not wrong is she? We can't escape those Borg, can we?"</p><p>Beverly sighed. </p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. It doesn't look good but the Captain will think of something. He always does."</p><p>Lily thought back at what Picard did on the holodeck. He had been thinking on his feet indeed, and his plan, while dubious when she had been an oblivious participant in it, had turned out to have been sound. He had taken out that Borg, Ensign Lynch, and he had learned vital information. Except something about the way he had shot and attacked that Borg, something in his eyes didn't sit right with Lily. </p><p>She shook it off, trying to keep optimistic about this situation even when it seemed completely hopeless. She nodded at Beverly.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sure he will." </p><p>She had no idea whether she was trying to reassure Beverly or herself.</p><p>Probably both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>